I Love You
by Aspect of One
Summary: "LUCY! I LOVE YOU!" A one-shot, death fic. Now with a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! This is a one-shot, death fic _. R&R!**

**Standard disclaimer. If only :**

* * *

><p>"No! Lucy! Luuucyyyy!" Natsu shouted.<p>

In his hands, a lifeless body was being shaken all over again as tears flowed from Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu, s-stop it," Erza choked out as she buried her face in her hands.

Gray leaned against a fallen piece of rock and stared at Lucy's body, tears threatening to overflow.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed the blonde's name as he hugged her body to him.

It was his fault. His fault his fault his fault. If only he had warned her in time…then...maybe…things would have turned out differently.

Gray felt this guilt nagging at his heart. He should have stayed with them. He should not have listened to that stupid flame brain and went out in search of the other dark guild members. Now…

Erza let out a scream of anguish. First Jellal…now Lucy! WHY! Why was the world so cruel! Erza sobbed.

Beating up everybody now wouldn't do any good. After all, it could not replace the hole in Team Natsu's heart.

"Neh, Lucy. Weird Lucy, why…why aren't you waking up?" Happy begged, shaking her body with his paws.

"Lucy…" Natsu cried, hugging her tighter to him. He refused to think of the corpse as "Lucy's body".

It was not supposed to be like this. No! Team Natsu was supposed to finish the mission the usual way; Lucy complaining, Erza bashing up everyone and Natsu due to is motion sickness and Gray stripping. Not ending up with a dead comrade!

We were supposed to be together, Lucy, Natsu thought. Once this mission finished, I was supposed to confess to you. You would accept…and we would be happy.

Too late, Natsu screamed his lungs out and put all of his will into it.

"LUCY! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for killing Lucy :S. *Runs away before I get killed* In any case, how was it?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A sequel! Did anyone expect that? Because I myself didn't. I got inspiration from a song. It's Nee by Hatsune Miku. You should go and look up the lyrics. The chapter is Natsu (and Lucy)-centric. It deals with him...well, read on and find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natsu stared out of Lucy's apartment window. He was seated on her bed. He looked down and grabbed her pillow, bringing it to his nose so that he could sniff it and inhale Lucy's scent. He buried his nose in the pillow she would use to sleep on and desperately tried to inhale her scent as deeply as possible. He could barely smell anything. Her scent was fading just like how her life had faded away on him.<p>

One month had passed since the mission, since Lucy's death. Even now, regret still plagued Natsu and what ifs had never stopped running through his mind. He held the pillow even closer to him and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and they started running down his cheeks.

She had always been with him, always listening to his stories no matter how trivial they may be. Sure, there were times she had gotten impatient with him but after that, they would always make up. She was always there for him and most of all, she trusted him.

Somehow, along the way of the many ups and downs with Lucy, Natsu had fallen for her. His life already had colour in it before she came and when she did, more colour was added. Every action started to have more meaning and Lucy soon became more than a comrade to him.

Natsu choked a little on his tears as he laid down on the bed. He had offered to pay for the rent of the apartment if it meant being able to keep all of Lucy's things in it. The landlady had agreed, much to the happiness and relief of Fairy Tail. They viewed Lucy's apartment as something sacred, like her last memento to them. It meant much more than that to Natsu.

Natsu was the only one who visited Lucy's apartment regularly. And by regularly, I mean everyday. He tried not to sleep in it though; he was afraid his scent would mask hers.

"Lucy," Natsu whimpered. Today marked one month since Lucy's death.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was alone today. He would have to go to Kardia Cathedral soon to visit Lucy's grave. He winced a little when he thought of the word grave. It still felt painful.

Natsu closed his eyes. He still wished he had told her of his feelings earlier.

"I love you."

He opened his eyes. Those words weren't going to be heard by her anymore though. It was all too late. If only he could see her smile again then everything would be fine. Or at least his unsettled heart and guilt would be put to rest because if Lucy smiled, it meant she forgave him.

Natsu swung his legs off her bed and unwrapped his scarf before rewrapping it around his neck again. It was time to go to the cathedral. He took a slow walk to the cathedral. The streets of Magnolia were emptier than usual. Some shops were closed. Lucy had struck up a good rapport with some of the citizens in Magnolia- especially those fishermen- so her sudden death had come as a big blow to them.

He stopped by a flower shop and got some white lilies before continuing to the cathedral. He reached it soon after and entered it. He walked to where her grave lay. Natsu saw Erza and Gray and gave them a half-hearted nod of acknowledgment.

"Natsu," Erza said.

"Hey," he answered, barely able to make himself smile.

Natsu bent down and placed the lilies on Lucy's grave. He stood in the middle of Gray and Erza after that. No one spoke to each other. They took turns crouching in front of the tombstone to talk to Lucy.

"Where's the others?" Natsu asked.

"They're all coming at their own times." Erza's tone was grave. Natsu nodded and accepted it.

"We're going now. See you later," Gray added.

The two mages waved goodbye to Natsu and then they left. He was alone. Natsu couldn't help the small smile on his face. They knew that he wanted some time alone to talk to Lucy. He sat down beside the tombstone.

"If we hadn't met all, your death wouldn't be this painful," he whispered. "You probably wouldn't even have died because I was the one who took the mission."

Natsu closed his eyes. "I want...the two of us to always be together, living with each other and to never part."

His lips curved downwards into a sad smile. "But it's already too late right?"

Then he suddenly brightened and turned to face the tombstone. He swallowed and thought out how to phrase what he wanted to say next. It took him a while, with him mouthing the sentences several times but he finally achieved what he wanted.

"Nevertheless, I still met you. I was with you every time and I remember all your laughter and crying. I cherish it because it's you, Lucy. Like your essence..." Natsu trailed off and wore a half smile. It was so unlike him to spout this romantic things. "I love you. I'm going now so goodbye, Lucy."

He stood up and started walking off. He turned around for one last look at her grave and was greeted with an astonishing sight. Lucy was standing on her grave and smiling at him. Or rather, Lucy's spirit was. A soft golden glow surrounded her and she was wearing the exact same clothes when she died. She beamed at him and waved at him. Natsu gaped at it while slowly moving forward.

He raised one hand and moved it forward at a slow pace. It was almost as if like if he rushed, she would disappear from him. Their fingertips met and he felt a rush of ecstasy, relief, remorse and most of all, a lifting of a heavy weight from his heart.

Lucy didn't have to speak to let Natsu know what she meant. _I forgive you._

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

She tilted her head to one side and smiled again. This time, the smile was brighter than before. Then she started fading away, her soul becoming small golden sparks of light. Natsu watched them rise to the heavens. He felt so warm and happy. He had seen her smile again and she had forgiven him.

"Thank you."


End file.
